Anti-Cosmo (Twistdom)
We are a very unusual family... ''- Anti-Cosmo'' Relationships Stanley (H.P.): '''Anti-Cosmo has a very close father-son bond with his father, and often seeks him when he is in a jam or in need of advice. '''Anti-Janice (A.M.C.): Anti-Cosmo greatly despises his mother. End of story. Anti-Wanda: Anti-Cosmo has a soft spot for his wife, although he doesn't particularly like to show it in public. He canbe very sweet with her and he cares about her a lot. Foop : Anti-Cosmo's relationship with his eldest son is a little mixed. Mostly it consists of Anti-Cosmo becomming enraged at him for being so defiant, but he DOES love him very much. Anti-Rosemary : Anti-Cosmo tends to be a little stricter when it comes to his daughter, but he loves her unconditionally. Anti-William: Anti-Cosmo tends to be a little too overprotective with his youngest son, mainly due to the fact that he is very fragile and was born with several complications. Anti-Schnozmo: Anti-Cosmo finds his brother incredibly annoying, but secretly has a soft spot for him. Anti-Clarice: His older sister annoys him even greater than his older brother, and she's pretty much like a thorn in his side. A very, very big thorn that won't go away. Anti-Carrey: Don't even get him started on his genderbent. Eugh. Sanderson: His adoptive brother incredibly annoys him, but Anti-Cosmo would murder anyone who messed with him. Simon and Sidney: His niece and nephew greatly amuse him most of the time, but he may snap at them once or twice for getting into his underwear drawer. Birth and Cubehood He was abused by his mother the first few years of his life, along with his older siblings, Until his father finally divorced her and moved out. He was a very intellectual yet anti-social baby, always locking himself up in his room, which greatly annoyed his father. He was very spoiled, despite his father having a limited amount of money. Childhood His anti-social behaviors continued through his childhood, much to his father's dismay. His adopted brother, Sanderson, became part of the family early into his childhood, and he met his future wife, Anti-Wanda,during middle childhood-ish. He became slightly more social,but not by much. Teenhood Anti-Cosmo was kicked out by his father when he was inhis late teens, his behaviors being too much for his aging father to handle, He ran away with Anti-Wanda and they lived like blue hobos for a while. He killed the leader of the Anti-Fairies at the time when he was just finishing his teen years, and took control of Anti-Fairy World. Random He'll spend hours a day Minecrafting with his father. They wander around, collecting items. They normally make cave houses. Around the hour mark, they'll start fighting and screaming at eachother, resulting in H.P. getting all emotional. After fighting, one of them ends up dying, resulting in a ragequit. he likes having montages with anti-wanda Category:Anti-Fairies Category:Twistdom Category:Twistdom Characters Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Fan Made Category:Fandom Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Anti-Fairy Category:Fan Character